rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Steelwills
The Steelwills are a group of roleplayers on World 42 who hail from Catherby. Current Members # Finien Steelwill (played by user Finien) is the center of the Steelwill story. He resides in Catherby, in the largest building. (Know known to be dead) #Gohm Steelwill (played by user Ovilum) is the uncle of Finien. He is the head of the family since the death of Finien's father and assumes control over Catherby. He resides in Steelwill Mansion, a player-owned-house in Taverley. #Ernest Steelwill (played by user Situlae) is Finien's younger brother. He plays no major role in the development of the story, but is important to note. He resides with Finien. 4. Vance steelwill has recently been named a blood relative of gohm steelwill the head of the family and is now the current heir to the family, he is the lost son of gohm. History (Chronological) * Sir Baniel the Pink-Bearded is cursed by a witch to have oddly-colored hair, along with all his offspring in generations to come. *Baniel coins the name Steelwill, forging a sword of silver to be used to knight others into the family. This sword remains in the Mansion to this day, behind the throne of Steelwill. *Baniel begins construction of Steelwill Mansion. *Many years pass. Neinif Steelwill becomes head of the family. *Roleplay begins. *Finien Steelwill becomes an adult, moving out of the Mansion for a more down-to-earth lifestyle of a humble craftsman. After a few years, he meets his uncle Gohm (a druid) outside the house of a friend in Rimmington. Gohm was unknown to Finien until this point because he was disowned previously due to his decision of Guthixianism. *Neinif Steelwill dies of natural causes. This news is reported to Finien at the house of Selene (family unknown) by Ernest. At the thought of Gohm being the new head of the family, Finien and Gohm get the idea to reclaim their homeland of Catherby for themselves. Ernest tags along. *The Steelwills establish themselves in Catherby, dubbing the northern farming patches "the Steelwill Plantation" and creating laws for the town with the intention of growing it into a city. Finien decides to become more devout in Saradominism, joining That Saradomin Group. *The Steelwills lose jurisdiction in Catherby due to some out-of-character miscommunication and temporarily leave Catherby. *The Steelwill Mansion is burnt down, an ominous, blood-written message left on the last standing wall with the symbol of Zamorak drawn beneath. It was discovered that some anti-druid activists had destroyed the mansion. It has since been rebuilt of wood, and the ghost that lived within has left. was the last person to see Finien before he disappeared..]] *Finien decides that the robes of the Church are not worth the damage they do to his reputation as a person, turning them over to Lord Dion Magnan and parting from St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church. Finien was never seen again. Finien's game account is compromised. At the last moment, the name was changed to Not-Finien, and the story of the Steelwill family comes to a close. Until now. The story of the steelwills continues with the coming of Vance steelwill. Category:Characters Category:Families Category:Kandarin Category:Catherby Category:Saradominist